doramonhindifandomcom_hi-20200215-history
The Fear of Jaiko's Curry
|-|2005 version= The Fear of Jaiko's Curry '''is the episode from Doraemon 2005 anime. Plot At the school during the culinary class, Nobita's tastes the curry that his group cooked. However, Nobita slightly annoyed Shizuka for not knowing why the dish tasted good. Suneo then proceed to showoff the class his tasting skill which impressed Gian. Gian then asks Suneo to taste Jaiko's curry tomorrow at the camp the gang are going to which caused Suneo to fear that Jaiko might "inherits" Gian's demonic cooking skill. He also asked Nobita and Shizuka to taste the dish as well which greatly terrify them. The next day, at the camping ground in the mountain, Nobita, Shizuka, Doraemon and Suneo were sitting worryingly toward the river, feared for the worst. Meanwhile, at the cooking area Jaiko was crushing the spices and cooking up the curry base while Gian prepared the fire. The four of them watched in terror which caused Suneo to say they they might not live. Nobita then suggested Doraemon to do something which he replied by bringing out "Home Economics Apron" and tried to give to Jaiko. Jaiko however, kindly refused as she already has her own cute homemade apron that she sewn by herself. Suneo then tries to use his flattery to make Jaiko changed her mind but she was unimpressed. Shizuka then decided to help Jaiko with the cooking which Jaiko politely asked her to wash the rice. At the same time, Nobita, Doraemon and Suneo are fishing at the river while formulating a new plan. Doraemon then brought out "Eating Happily Powder" which will make any food extremely delicious. The trio then sneaked into the cooking area while Gian and Jaiko are tasting Shizuka's salad and sprinkle some of the powder inside the pot which almost alerted Gian's suspicion. However, Doraemon noticed that he used the wrong gadget (which meant he possibly want to take out "Super Gourmet Spice" instead) and the trio fled back to the river. Jaiko then proceeded to add more spices and taste some of the curry. Doraemon then reveals to Nobita and Suneo that although the gadget make people eating happily, it will not improve the '''taste. Jaiko than screamed happily that she has finished cooking. Left with no choice, Suneo decided to fake stomachache with an excuse that he drank the river's water and left Nobita, Doraemon and Shizuka to deal with the problem by themselves. With the curry finished, Nobita, Doraemon and Shizuka decided to resign to fate and taste it.. only to discover that Jaiko's curry is extremely delicious! They finished plate after plate curry which make Jaiko and Gian very happy. The delicious smell of the curry attracted a famous Curry Gastronomist, Indo Jin, who asked to taste some of the curry. With one taste, he proclaimed that Jaiko's curry is the best of the best in the universe with everybody congratulates Jaiko. Envied, Suneo asked to taste some as well which Nobita annoyingly asked him that didn't he has stomachache which Suneo brushes it off. Jaiko then prepared to head to the kitchen to bring Suneo some curry but Gian told Jaiko to rest as he'll do it for her. Gian then went to the cooking area to deliver more curry to Suneo but decided that the dish lack "certain flavors" and proceeded to "improve" it by adding several ingredients included of chili, cicada's skin, jams', salted fish, pickled radish, dried salty horse mackerel, and more unknown ingredients, all were secretly witnessed by Nobita and Doraemon who were hiding behind the sink. Gian then delivered the "improved" curry to Suneo. Suneo quickly noticed that there's something wrong with the smell and taste, but was forced to finish the curry under everybody's eyes. Mr.Indo then asked Suneo that the curry is the tasteful black hole isn't it which Suneo replied that his eyes has turned into black and fainted. Both Nobita and Doraemon was relieved that they didn't have to taste the "improved" curry. Characters *Nobita Nobi *Shizuka Minamoto *Suneo Honekawa *Takeshi Goda *Doraemon *Jaiko Goda *Indo Jin (first appearance) - a famous Curry Gastronomist that is interested in Jaiko's curry. Gadgets *Home-Ec Apron *Eating Happily Powder Trivia *This is the first episode to focus on Jaiko's cooking. *Doraemon presumably mistook "Eating Happily Powder" for "Super Gourmet Spice". Category:2005 Anime Category:Episodes